Crygons
=You do not need permission to make a Crygon!= |-| General= Overview Crygons are semi-aquatic reptiles with unique abilities according to their species. The similarities between the species are the blue base color, their specialized eyes, and their diet. The 5 species of Crygon are as follows: Sapphire Snapper, Lapis Lightclaw, Aquamarine Raptor, Tanzanite Tacheon, and Crystal Caiman. They are able to communicate with each other using a sign language and vocally. There are slight variations to the different species' sign language dialect, but it is recognizable throughout the other species. Habitat The different species all prefer to live by or on continental shelves, the area of seabed around landmass. Most, if not all, Crygons live in Tethys City. WIP. Culture WIP |-| Species= Sapphire Snappers The Snappers are squat, crocodillian reptiles with patches of scales resembling a sea turtle. Their legs are short and bulky, evenly distributing their weight. They are usually a deep royal blue, with secondary colors including orange, pink, purple, yellow, green, white or black. They are the only species of Crygon with no wing-like appendages. The snouts, as their name suggests, have serrated teeth perfect for grabbing and holding onto prey. Snappers' tails are long and triangular, and is their main way of swimming. The Snappers also have no gills, meaning they have to surface to breathe. Fortunately, they can hold their breath for around 12 hours, and can float on the water's surface while sleeping. The Snapper unique ability is their resistance to force, up to 5,000 times their weight in newtons, meaning that they are excellent deep sea divers. They mainly live near continental shelves, allowing a free range diving area and readily accessible supply of air. Lapis Lightclaws The Lightclaws are lithe, draconic reptiles with long, thick claws. They have long fins sprouting from their shoulders that allow them to paddle through the water. Their tails have webbing along the sides which help them steer. Their colors are always a royal blue with gold flecks, and secondary colors are lighter shades of blue. Their claws, horns and spines are semi-transparent, and also can refract light through them. They are also as hard as diamonds, and are often mistaken for diamonds when shed. Lightclaws have gills along with lungs, allowing them to breathe in water. Their noses also seal off when in water, since the nasal passage leads to the lungs. The Lightclaws' unique ability is their claws, horns and spines due to the durability and refracting property. They mainly live by continental shelves, slopes and in coral reefs, allowing plentiful sunlight to reach them. Aquamarine Raptors The Raptors are bird-like reptiles with powerful back legs and an arsenal of spines and webbing on their arms, making the arms resemble wings. They also have hard beaks and talons resembling an eagle's. Their tails have small spines lining it, which can spike outwards when they feel threatened. Their colors are light blues and aquas, with secondary colors of green, grey, or white. Their talons are serrated, helping the Raptors grip their prey, and are used to kill their prey. They use the spiny fins on their arms to steer through the water and their legs to pump through the water. Raptors cannot breathe underwater, since they usually stay at the surface and dive down to catch prey. Their unique ability are their crushing talons, which make them dangerous to other sea creatures. They live by continental shelves so they can dive into the open ocean and easily catch prey on the slope. Tanzanite Tacheons The Tacheons are long, serpentine reptiles with large fins instead of legs. They have a sleek, aerodynamic head and body, allowing them to speed through the water with top speeds being at about 50 miles per hour(80.4672 kilometers per hour). Their colors are deep blues, and secondary colors are lighter blues or violets. Their jaws have angled teeth which helps them grip prey while they swim. Their fins can also be used to glide above the water like flying fish to escape predators, hostiles, and to catch prey. Tacheons spend most of their time in water, so they do not have lungs. They are the most aquatic species of the Crygons. Their unique ability is their insane speed, which they use frequently. They live relatively close to continental shelves, but mainly dwell in the open ocean. Crystal Caimans The Caimans are draconic reptiles with fins that resemble wings. They have long, webbed claws, letting them make sharp turns while swimming, with their tails and wing fins powering their swim. Their colors are pale blues and white, with secondary colors of any iridescent speckles other than blue or white. Their tail tip has a spear-like spine jutting from it that the Caimans use to impale prey, and their jaws are very strong that hold prey in like a vice. Caimans are more land-based than the other Crygons, so they spend most of their time at coral reefs and shorelines. They do not have gills and can hold their breath for up to 6 hours, so they sleep above water or for a small period of time. Their unique ability is their tail spear which they use to hut their prey. They live by coral reefs and continental shelves that are close to land. Category:Content (Aryafire1) Category:Work In Progress Category:Species